


brackish

by noblerot



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Femdom, Fingers in Mouth, Hate Sex, boot kink i guess is what you'd call it, consensual but still a really bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblerot/pseuds/noblerot
Summary: Once more with feeling, for old times' sake.
Relationships: Fragile/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	brackish

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't even going to post this but it seems like you guys like *checks notes* dom fragile and higgs being the worst, so!

Once more for old times’ sake, they said. Have said a couple times now, really. Higgs has to keep himself from laughing every time. It’s just so funny, how she doesn’t know what’s good for her, how she never learns.

Not that it’s much like old times. Fragile glaring down at him where he kneels on the sand, that’s a recent development. The impassive way she had pressed her boot against his dick, that’s definitely new. But not unwelcome.

Higgs ruts against the firm leather now, the pressure alone nowhere near enough to get him off. But it’s sweet and dirty, the pleasure like the familiar feeling of the tide slowly licking up his body. He lets himself fall forward, rests his head against her thigh. He’s tall enough that in this position he’d barely have to reach to bury his face between her thighs, and then it really would be like old times. But there’s no fun in that unless Fragile asks for it, squirming and hating herself, and she won’t.

She has the nerve to look unaffected. Almost bored, as if this really isn’t doing anything for her. Higgs knows her better than that, of course, but it still pisses him off. He tries a somewhat theatrical moan, muffled against her thigh.

Fragile hooks a gloved hand under his jaw and pulls him off. The raw contact is so intense it’s sickening but he can’t let her have the satisfaction of knowing that, so he grins, pushes his hips a little harder. She grips his jaw then, forces his mouth slightly open. Lets her thumb rest on his lower lip for a moment before she decides on a target.

Slowly, still maintaining that cold eye contact, she pushes two fingers into his mouth.

She’s smart enough to keep her gloves on. They’re clean enough, well maintained, but the taste of leather is strong and almost salty.

This, at least, is interesting, so Higgs waits for her move. She presses one down on his tongue, making him drool involuntarily. Then pushes deeper, so he’s swallowing her up to the knuckle. Curls her fingers like she would if she were fucking him. That idea goes straight to his dick and he changes his angle a little for better friction. She allows it. Moves her leg ever so slightly so the tip of her boot presses against him just so. He rolls his hips into the hard leather, can’t possibly stay still.

Fragile pulls her fingers back a little and he chases them with teeth and tongue. Tries his best to smirk as he works his tongue between her fingers, licks into the warm wet space. She might not ever ask for him to eat her out, but he’ll make sure at least she’s going to think about it, that she’ll be disgusted and unable to stop picturing it when she tries to get herself off later. The image sends another rush of heat through him, makes his hips stutter.

He’s not sure what would happen if he didn’t play nice. No more of these little conjugal visits, probably, and that would be a shame. Whatever they might be lacking in conversation is worth it for moments like this, when he gets to look up into her soft blue eyes and see just how much she hates herself right now. It’s delicious.

Even playing nice, though, he can’t let her off that easy. He sucks a little harder on her fingers, rubs his tongue along the bottom with an obscene noise, watches for her telltale reaction. The little flutter of her lashes, there. Her breath starts to hitch. The timing is perfect.

Higgs bites down, hard, his canines aligned over her knuckles so he’s sure to meet bone. Fragile yelps, a raw animal noise, and tries to pull her hand back but he clamps his jaw hard. He grins and growls around her, gnaws at her fingers through the leather. With her gloves on he probably won’t be able to break skin, but this is almost more fun.

Realizing he won’t let go, she snarls and shoves her fingers in deeper and that’s what pushes him over the edge. The sudden bruising pressure in his throat has him gagging, unable to breath. His hips jerk forward so hard it hurts and then he’s spilling half across her boot and half into the already rising tide.

Fragile nearly sneers, her nose wrinkled just slightly like she can’t even stand the sight of him, but she keeps her composure. While he’s still panting, her fingers slip out of his open mouth, smearing his own spit down his face. Her hand curls under his jaw, tilting his head up, holding him firm. It makes his skin crawl, but it’s oh so worth it.

“You’re going to clean that up,” she says quietly, and leaves him no room to argue.


End file.
